¿Pensaras en mi?
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que les ha llegado una nota de una admiradora secreta? A mi nunca me había pasado, y que de un día para el otro apareciera una... era algo que llegaba a asustar. No me gustaba la idea de no saber quien era ella, por lo que me dispuse a intentar averiguar más. Pero... siempre hay traidores entre tus amigos, y encontrarla no iba a ser nada fácil.


**Mi gente sensual~ Me reporto únicamente para hacer un one-shot de un concurso, que justamente hoy era el último día para subirlo y que participe~ Lo sé. Soy todo un ejemplo a seguir. Madres sus hijas deberían ser como soy yo.**

**Este one-shot esta participando del reto "For You" de la comunidad Inazuma Eleven. Y justamente trata sobre que deberíamos hacer un one-shot de otra escritora y su chico favorito, o si ya le habían pedido, con otro que la escritora quisiera. Me toco Middo lo cual no era malo, ya hasta me la imaginaba con el come helados~ Pero ya había reservado a Midorikawa y ella eligió a Fudou. ¡A Fudou! ¿Saben acaso lo complejo que es escribir de este chico interesado en una chica? **

**Bueno a lo que iba. Me he medio matado el cerebro, el cual apenas y sigue con vida. **

**Nunca más escribiré amor con Fudou Akio...**

**Advertencia para el fic: Malos ejemplos por parte de Fudou. Amenazas a pingüinos, tambien cortesía del amante de bananas. Y posiblemente "¡Por amor a la Diosa de la victoria!".**

**Si... posiblemente eso último sea lo más traumante.**

**Aclaración:** Lo que esta en _cursiva _son las cartas/notitas. Lo que esta "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de Fudou. El resto es narración cortesía del mohicano~

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Si me pertenecieran, ahora mismo se estaría trabajando en la temporada donde los de Inazuma viajan al futuro a conocer a sus hijos, y también habría una explicación lógica de como Endou soporta la comida de Natsumi en Inazuma Eleven Go.

* * *

Esto no me estaba pasando a mi. Tenía que haber alguna extraña razón por la que esto estaba ocurriendo. ¡Esto debía de ser una broma! Pero... ¿y si no lo era? No, tenía que serlo, digo... esta bien que ya haya tenido a más de una chica detrás de mi, soy Fudou Akio. Pero el que de un día al otro me salgan notitas de una "admiradora secreta" no era normal.

Ya llevaba toda la mañana recorriendo Teikoku en busca de una respuesta para esta situación. Volví a leer la notita que tenía en mis manos.

_Hola Akio, se que tu no me has notado en todo este tiempo... pero yo si te he estado notando a ti. Aunque no lo creas tu voz es mágica, lanza un hechizo contra mi para que así me quede perdida en tu encanto. Ahora tal vez estés confundido, no dudaría de aquello, pero también no dudo en que puede que tires mi carta... Te entenderé si lo haces, pero yo seguiré mandándote más. Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿Pensaras en mi?_

Maldita sea... ¡Claro que pienso en ti!

—¡FUDOU!

—¿Eh?— Parpadeé un par de veces y ahí noté que me encontraba en medio de la clase de ciencias. ¿En que bendito momento había llegado a clase?— Pero ¿qué...?

La clase enteras se comenzó a reír por mi actitud. Aunque algunos de los chicos me miraban preocupados. Esta bien, siempre me pierdo de algunas explicaciones en clase, pero era la primera vez que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba pasando. Mi admiradora estaba acaparando todos mis pensamientos, y eso no era algo bueno.

Suspiré resignado, coloqué todas mis cosas en la mochila. Pero al acercarme a la puerta me giré a la profesora.

—Su clase me aburre. Me voy.

Tras decir aquello abandoné la clase. No me importaba lo que me puedan decir los profesores, los directivos, o Sakuma. Lo único que ahora quiero hacer es despejar mi mente e intentar aclarar las cosas con ella.

Llegué al campo de fútbol antes de lo que me imaginaba. Me senté en medio del campo, y luego me recosté. Pero cuando cerré los ojos...

—Te juro que voy a matarte.

Esa era la inconfundible voz del amante de los pingüinos, y sin siquiera abrir los ojos estoy seguro de que también esta Genda aquí. No le presté atención y continué de la misma forma.

—¿Es por esto que estas así?— Esta vez fue Genda quien habló. Metí mi mano dentro del bolsillo para no encontrar nada allí—. ¿Una admiradora secreta?

Me levanté de golpe e intente alcanzar la nota que estaba en la mano de nuestro tranquilo portero. Caso inutil, el maldito era bueno para evitar que mis manos alcancen las suyas.

—¿Tu voz mágica?

—Dame acá Genda— Sakuma le quitó la nota. ¿Cómo el si podía y yo no?— La chica esta desesperada o está enamorada de otro Fudou Akio, es imposible que no se irrite con tu fastidiosa voz.

Le lancé mi mejor mirada fulminante al afeminado del parche, le quité la nota de la mano y me la guarde.

—Que mal gusto tiene ella— se burló Sakuma—. Oh... ahora entiendo. ¿Piensas que es una broma?

¿En que maldito momento le había dado una pista para que él pensase eso?

—Y tu silencio lo confirma.

Maldito Sakuma. Maldito Genda. Maldita admiradora secreta... ¿quién seras?

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días. ¡Dos días! Y mi admiradora no había vuelto a dejarme nada. Ya estaba por desesperarme, y ni hablar de la paranoia que me había dado al ver a cada chica cerca de mi casillero. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Necesitaba saber quien es ella, y sería mejor que fuera rápido, Sakuma ya me había amenazado con traer a Kidou aquí para que no vuele con mi mente en horas de clase. Igual, ni caso le haría al fan número dos de los pingüinos.

Suspiré otra vez e intenté concentrarme en Filosofía. Pero no me importaba Platon en ese momento, yo solo quería saber quien era esa chica... Y más importante, si me iba a volver a escribir.

_¿Pensaras en mi?_

Esa era la frase que no dejaba de sonar en mi mente. ¡Por amor a la diosa de la victoria! ¿Qué este martirio no acabara hasta que la encuentre?

—Fudou.

Me giré hasta la dueña de aquella voz. Conocía a esa chica, no sé de donde, pero la conocía.

Mi vista se posó en el sobre que tenía en las manos. Ese papel...

—¿Admiradora?

—No, solo que una chica me pidió que te de esto— me entregó el sobre y se marchó del salón, el cual aun no se cuando se vació.

Abrí el sobre con lentitud y comencé a leer.

_Buenos días Akio. Lamento no ser yo la que te este dejando la carta, pero es que como ayer has estado tan pendiente de tu casillero no me has dejado otra opción que enviarte esto a través de alguien más. Sabes... estoy sorprendida de que quieras saber quien soy, aunque eso no signifique que te lo vaya a decir. Descubreme y te responderé a todo lo que quieras saber. Algo más ante todo esto, la chica que te entregara (o entregó ya que sino no estarías leyendo) no te dirá nada sobre mi. Ahora solo falta escribir: ¿Pensaras en mi?_

¡Por supuesto que iba a descubrir quien era ella! Tenía que hacerlo, sino ¿qué sentido tenía?

Tomé mis cosas y comencé a salir del salón.

—Ya veras... te voy a encontrar.

—Enamorado de alguien que ni conoces. Esto no se repite, mejor te grabo.

—Cállate Sakuma.

El maldito comenzó a reírse y se acercó más a mi.

—Sabes, podrías ir tras la chica que te dió la carta de amor de tu bella admiradora secreta, o mejor dicho ciega admiradora secreta, y ver quieres son con las que habla.

Salí disparado del pasillo para poder encontrar a la chica que me entrego la carta. Jamás lo iba a admitir, pero bendito sea el genio de Sakuma.

Busque por todo el Instituto pero no la ví. En ese momento pensaba que el universo conspiraba en mi contra.

—Gracias por avisarme— ahí estaba esa chica.

Me oculté para que no me vieran, pero por mala suerte yo no les veía. ¿Con quién estaba hablando? Maldito sea el momento en el que no me había fijado con quien estaba antes de ir a ocultarme. "Admiradora... cuando te vea te diré que me estas volviendo estúpido."

—No hay de que, al menos Sakuma le distrajo lo suficiente.

—No me imagino que hubiera pasado si la hubiera visto. Fudou no puede descubrirla aun.

¡Malditos traidores! ¡Los voy a matar a los dos!

* * *

Y cumplí con lo que dije. Estaba persiguiendo a Sakuma y a Genda por las calles. El imbécil de Genda esta rápido, y al ser alto todavía más. Pero Sakuma era un caso diferente, a ese sí que le podía alcanzar, si dejara de arrojarme todo lo que encuentra en la calle. Agh... ya estaba cansado de esquivar pelotas, patinetas, frutas y a las ancianas.

De todas formas yo aun tenía una ventaja, este era mi vecindario, conocía todo y a todos.

—¡Vengan para acá los dos!

No me hicieron caso, se metieron en un callejón. Al entrar los ví a los dos acorralados. Victoria para Fudou.

* * *

—¡Díganme!

Ya estaba cansado, llevaba más de una hora intentando sacarles la información a este par, pero ni caso había. ¡Y eso que amenace a Sakuma con destruir su jodido peluche de pingüino! Pero no... Estos dos sabían aguantar hasta mis torturas. Ya no se me ocurría nada más para amenazarlos o chantajearlos. ¿Quién sería la chica para que estos dos la defiendan? "A menos que..."

—Ustedes dos son amigos de ella...— afirmé con un susurro. No podía creer que tuve una pista frente a mi y no me había dado cuenta antes. Y solo hay tres chicas de Teikoku con las que ellos se llevan—. ¿Ootori Hoshi? ¿Kishatsu Nanako? ¿Burizo Middonaito? ¿Cuál de las tres?

Tanto Genda como Sakuma intercambiaron miraras nerviosas. Había dado en el blanco: dije su nombre.

Sabía que de ese par no iba a sacar más información, tenía que dejarlos ir. A menos...

—Ootori es linda— dije para ver sus reacciones, las cuales eran de preocupación. Ella no era—. Aunque Kishatsu lo es aun más— se quedaron igual que antes. Eso significaba que era Burizo. "Pero para estar seguros..."—. Aunque definitivamente Burizo es la más hermosa de las tres— técnicamente no estaba mintiendo. Ella tenía unos ojos mieles que podían hacerte perder en ellos fácilmente. Era como si con aquellos ojos pudiera decirme todo, pero a la vez nada.

La forma en que se miraron ellos dos y luego a mi ya me lo estaban confirmando.

Mi admiradora era nada más ni nada menos que la chica más tímida de todo el Instituto.

* * *

Ahí estaba ella. No tenía ninguna duda de que Sakuma y Genda le habrían contado todo lo ocurrido hace una semana en mi casa. Es más, hasta sospechaba que me estaba evitando. Ya no podía soportarlo más, no me podía ignorar despues de haberme escrito estas cartas.

Ya estaba cansado de esperar. Actué.

Escribí una carta y se la pegué en su casillero.

_Siempre me preguntaste si pensaba en ti. La respuesta es si. Y sigo pensado Middonaito. Ya no te ocultes más. Tenemos algo de lo que hablar._

* * *

Supe que leyó la nota que le dejé, pero por lo visto solo empeoró todo. Ahora no solo me ignoraba, sino que en clases se ponía roja.

Sonó la campana del fin de clases y ella se acercó al maestro de matemáticas para hacer una consulta. Esa era mi oportunidad.

Apenas el maestro se fue, la tomé de las muñecas y la obligué a mirarme.

—¿Por qué te estas escapando?— pregunté. Las dudas ya me estaban matando, nadie puede ser tan tímida—. Habla

Ella desvió la mirada y tomó aire.

—Porque me enamoré de ti.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color carmesí. Ya sabía que le interesaba, incluso que le gustaba... pero ¿enamorada? ¿Ella estaba enamorada de mi? No sabía bien en que momento le solté las muñecas, ni el momento en que ella se fue del salón. Solo sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota.

—Yo también me enamoré de ti.

* * *

**Y... esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. ¡Les dije! ¡Fudou Akio es algo muy complejo!**

**Middo sinceramente espero que te guste a ti y a todo el que se anime a leer esto. Y querida comunidad Inazuma: ¡Les dije que llegaría! **

**Bueno, realmente no diré que espero reviews porque realmente esto no creo que se lo merezca, ya he leído de los demás que se inscribieron al reto y... ¡son fabulosos! El mio da pena y vergüenza ajena... ¡Admítelo Superman! ¡Esto es más patético que el hecho de que nadie descubra tu identidad por solo un par de lentes!**

**Bien ya tengo que dejar las telenovelas, me hacen dramática.**

**Nos estamos leyendo mis amores.**

**See You~**


End file.
